


Pokey’s Greaest Adventure

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [6]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Porkys story... :O





	Pokey’s Greaest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Part One of Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Time, in July 2015. In tandem with Pokey’s takeover of the Starmen forums leading up to the first Camp Fangamer convention!

One day pokey wwas walking away from a store that had food lik hambergers and cheese when all of a sudan he saw that jeff and his dad had builded a spaceship to fly into space in. porky sed “no way jeff is gonna disterb the peice in space” and so pokey got too wurk. porky naild and hamered and weldid and finally he got a spaxceship builded to go to space! He flew and flew until he got to the moon and pokey sed “hey i thought i herd Dr Andmobutts say he was gonna go with jeff to the moon” and he desided to wait. He waited and waited and finaly saw a big ship flew out of another part on spaec. It was the goast of gigas and he sed “jeff and ness and all them thot they defeeted me just now but they didnt, hahaha” and porky sed “oh wow cool what do i do know” and goast gigas sed “go get me a devil mashine to let me get back to my fomrer glory.” so Pokey got too wurk.

Porky builded for months and months and months and months and months until it was already xmas tome. pokey was almosed done but he nedded one final peice. Porky desided to go to the store to get the final peice and he ran onto jeff at the store. jeff was looking at toilots and pokey realisd this was the final peice he nedded. He new he culd swondle a toilot outta jeff so he sed “i am sad becus you didnt get me any of the cool awsome gifts that you gave evryone else” and jeff fell for it and gave porky poos toilot and pokey was happy. Porky went and put the final peice on the devil mashine and goast gigas started too grow.

months went by and goast gigas was not a goast anymore so he sed “now i can posess peeple” and pokey sed “who will you posess” and gigas sed “lets start with this kraken”. He posessed kraken and kraken hit the submareen lik in 20,000 leages under the Jeff and then wen kraken was ded gigas lost power again. Goast again gigas told porky “pretend to be me while i get more power” and so pokey waited for the perfekt oportunity. Porky made a goast gigas mask for halloween and saw that jeff was making a spoop hows and so he desided it was his time and snuc into the spoop hows and scared them. jeff adn his frends atacked and sudanly everyting went dark.

pokey wok up to find that he was in the flor of jeffs Spoop hows. he pshed his way out of the flor and then porky got back to goast again gigas. He looked at the mashine and smile. gigas was agaain goast no more. …the end?!?!?


End file.
